Aisuru
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: .:. Fic-Song.:.a quien decidiste amar...fui la escalera para que lo lograras pero no me importa...amala y se feliz, uchiha itachi.


Aisuru…

Amar….

Konnichiwaa!!! Aki ahora si les traigo el song/fic xDD basado en la de: a quien tu decidiste amar de Lu…esa canción me hizo llorar y azi salió el fic…

Disfrutenlo~~

Me pregunto que es el amor y desde cuando existe…Tsk, ¿se le puede llamar amor a semejante basura? Pues según muchos si, pero yo ya estoy resentida con ello, contare la historia. Mi nombre: akeno tayuyá, edad: 18, ¿suertuda? Mucho, ¿Por qué? Por que, voy en el mismo colegio que la persona que me trae loca,_ Uchiha Itachi._Seria natural que semejante hombre trajera locas a todas las mujeres de konoha, solo véanlo…cabello color azabache recojido por una coleta, tez blanca y unas orbes negras como la poderosa noche,coronadas por un par de ojeras, de cuerpo muy masculino y _jodidamente perfecto_. Me traia loca, y _me sigue teniendo loca._ Aun mas suertuda soy: vivo tan solo a dos casas de la suya.¿que mas podía pedir? Facil,_ que me amara de verdad._ Suertuda de corazón…me toca en el mismo salón que el, en el asiento junto de el, con paso de los días fuimos rompiendo el hielo, pero, no fue si no hasta el baile/festival del 14 de febrero que mi suerte me ayudo de repente, pero_ solo fue mi suerte…jodido Cupido de mierda._Me pidió de pareja, el corazón se me salía, una vez en el festival bailamos unas cuantas piezas, yo era feliz, hasta que, tuvo que pasar, me llevo hasta lo mas apartado del salón y ahí se rompió mi preciado silencio…

-Me preguntaba si…-decia mi queridísimo itachi- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-…..- me quede atónita ante la pregunta y es que, yo ya llevaba deseando este momento por mucho tiempo, y cuando llegaba el momento no sabia que responder y…valla que yo quería, y mucho.

-P-pues…y-yo s-si quiero- dije algo sonrojada.

Ante esto el se acerco y me planto un beso muy bien dado…era _inmensamente feliz._ Unos meses, fuimos _"felices"_ hasta que tuvo que pasar…

_Ahora ya no me quedan mas dudas de que tu amor_

_Ya se me termino, duele pero acabo_

_Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar_

_Que en verdad te perdi y ahora te veo partir…_

El maldito dia llego, yo lo presentia desde hace demasiado tiempo, itachi ya me era indiferente, pero mi estúpido amor no me dejaba ver las cosas, ese dia me llamo a cierto lugar a estar a solas y solo de repente me dijo:

-Lo siento pero…debemos terminar

-p-pero…¿porque?¿que he hecho mal?- dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hay alguien mas…

-Bien-dije secándome las lagrimas- ahora me lo permite ver…es Sakura ¿no?, yo solo fui la escalera para alcanzarla…muy bien- dije y le di una bofetada bien dada- no me interesa, no te voy a rogar si es lo que pensabas, se feliz con ella-dije y echaba a correr por los pasillos soltando lagrimas.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz_

_Con alguien mas recuerda_

_Que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti_

_Yo se…a quien tu decidiste amar_

_no se si sepa que no hay personas_

_como tu aquí en la tierra_

_te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que están_

_y viven, lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mi_

_de corazón amense…_

_se lo triste que puedo llegar porque…_

_al menos lo intente, pero yo no gane_

_La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón_

_Mira que bendición, pude haber sido yo_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas_

_Feliz con alguien mas recuerda _

_Que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti_

_Yo se…a quien tu decidiste amar…._

El tiempo paso…y nunca me trajo mi tan preciado olvido, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza uchiha, espero y estes satisfecho…pero, te deseo lo mejor con ella y nunca la pierdas, la lastimes ni la hagas llorar, a mi dejame hundida en mi depresión y se feliz…no volveré a llorar, pero…_amense con todo el corazón y sean felices, se los deseo de corazón._

_Atentamente: Akeno Tayuya._

Esta fue la carta que deje, antes de mi suicidio,ahora ando por aquí arribita, con unas alas y kami-sama me concedió el olvido, yo los veo desde la tierra, pero el me extraña, se siente culpable y no es feliz. Pronto estará aquí conmigo, yo lo se de corazón, pero ahora la moneda se voltea y a ti te tocara sufrir, te lo agradezco, preciado olvido.

* * *

aki yo xDDD ezte va para konan y divana-san!!!

zon la mera onda las 2!!!!

;DDDD

divana, no hay pedo si me metes en tuz capiz...tu meteme!!! ni problem!!!

y konan....hare konan x pein lemon ;DDDD lo juro.

review?


End file.
